<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure by JanghoeFett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233378">Pure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanghoeFett/pseuds/JanghoeFett'>JanghoeFett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boba Fett is soft, Cockwarming, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kiiiiind of implied age gap if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanghoeFett/pseuds/JanghoeFett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr request from @anilynworlds - Reuniting with Boba after a long time apart, even if you are not an official couple. </p><p>(Catch me on Tumblr @theminnow -- requests are open!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Reader, Boba Fett &amp; You, Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heard <i>Slave I</i> coming before you saw it.</p><p>Boba had told you he was going to be away for a few weeks; you never imagined it would be six months. Normally he’d saunter in as if you both didn’t know he came just to spend the night you. Today was no exception.</p><p>The difference, however, was that Boba looked like he had had about a year of his life shaved off. His greeting was soft, as were his touches. He had even asked if he could kiss you as he walked through your door.</p><p>You’d consider your relationship with the bounty hunter one of the purest connections you’ve had in your life. There was a fearsome darkness about him that drew you in, but you could trust him. You’d trust Boba Fett with your life.</p><p>Presently you’re on your knees between Boba’s spread legs. Saliva drips down your chin as you worship Boba’s swollen cock the best you can. It was never a chore to go down on him. No, you <i>wanted</i> to. Boba’s cock was about eight inches of pure pleasure, and it was girthy too. Your hand grips the base where your mouth cannot reach as you struggle to take as much of him as possible.</p><p>To give your throat a needed break, your focus is turned to sucking on what fit comfortably in your mouth. As you glance up at him, cheeks hollowed and eyes looking up at him through lashes, Boba near loses it. “You look so pretty like that,” he groans. You take pleasure in watching the labored rise and fall of his chest, the way his cock twitches at your touch, and the way his hand comes to grab a fistful of your hair. You do your best work, using your tongue to massage the underside while you sucked.</p><p>Boba pulls your head off of him when you least expect it. “<i>Where</i> did you learn to do that?” he growls.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” you ask with wide eyes, your lips red and your cheeks flushed. Your eyes were tinged with tears from choking on him and your hair was messed.</p><p>“No,” he answers huskily, wiping the slick off your chin with his thumb. “You were gonna make me explode with that tongue of yours. But I’d rather do it inside of you… fill you up nice and full, don’t you think, little one?” he suggests. You nod eagerly, straddling his hips.</p><p>Boba was primal. Territorial and possessive, even. And he <i>loved</i> leaving you filled with his cum, nice and satisfied, waiting for him to return again. While he would never ask you to be only his, the thought of other men touching you while he was away made his blood boil. It was selfish and he knew it, but he did his best to leave you thinking about him. He certainly thought of you, the sweet girl from Tatooine, as he slept alone in his cold bed.</p><p>Boba catches your mouth in a firm kiss, pulling you on top of him before rolling your body over to lie underneath him. His hand comes between your legs, palming you before slipping a finger into your soaked heat.</p><p>“Did you get this wet just from sucking my cock, pretty girl?” he rasps lowly in your ear, brushing the hair back from your forehead as two of his thick fingers begin to work you open. You smile at his comforting touch, grabbing the sheets and opening your legs wider for him.</p><p>“Mmhm,” you hum.</p><p>“Good girl.” Your eyes flutter shut at the low vibrations of his voice as his fingers work magic. You loved the thought of what his hands could do and how he chose to only make you feel pleasure. Through your lashes you can see Boba’s brooding face; handsome as he concentrated on your body. Your body relaxes into his hand, quivering slightly in anticipation.</p><p>“Please,” you croak weakly.</p><p>“Please what?” he taunts with a raised eyebrow, pulling his hand away from you to stroke his cock a few times, using your slick to lubricate himself.</p><p>“I want your cock, Boba, please,” you whine, your pussy clenching around nothing. “Please fuck me. I need to feel you.” The words pour out of your mouth fast and desperate.</p><p>Boba comes over you, linking your legs around his waist. There was nothing graceful about the man but it drove you <i>wild</i>, the way he’d manhandle you and take control.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” he asks suddenly, just inches from your face.</p><p>His words make time stand still and his brown eyes sear into yours, shockingly fragile and honest. “Yes,” you breathe.</p><p>Your hands grasp his face as the blunt tip of his cock sinks into you, disappearing slowly. You whine when the bounty hunter places a love bite to the neck — <i>oof</i>, surely he was leaving marks over you but you could care less.</p><p>The pressure in your core eases when Boba pulls out and eases back in slowly, deeper, beginning gentle thrusts.</p><p>Boba can’t help but smile at the small noises coming from your lips as he thrusts into you. The way your eyes flutter shut, or the way your mouth falls agape when you like what you feel. You were so… pure that Boba became obsessed with finding what pleasured you. Anything so that he could be the one to make you sigh, to make you say his name.</p><p>“Boba,” you sigh, pulling him in closer to you. Your hips grind against his. “Harder… please… <i>yes!</i>” His lips come to yours, greedily devouring your entire being.</p><p>Boba slams into you so right. The man had a spell over you; nothing ever felt as good as when Boba Fett was moving between your legs. His attention was always on you, making you feel like the most important thing in his world as he kept you close to his body. You tighten around him on instinct, wanting to make him stay inside of you forever.</p><p>At some point he flips you over, keeping you locked onto his chest as he thrusts upwards. “Oh…” you moan, burying your face in his neck. You become an absolute mess, your body going limp as you enjoy the control he takes.</p><p>“Boba… Boba…” you whine, your orgasm nearing fast.</p><p>“Use your words, girl,” he directs. “Are you going to come?” Boba knew full well you were. He could feel your cunt pulsating around him, nearly squeezing the life out of his cock.</p><p>“Yes… I— <i>ah!</i>” you cry, shaking slightly as he hits that spot inside of you, sending you over the edge. But stars, he kept fucking you through your orgasm. His thrusts falter, slowing slightly and becoming more erratic, until he finally comes inside of you.</p><p>You lay there together in silence as your heartbeats slow and your breathing steadies. “You don’t like it when I pull out, do you?” Boba says softly in your ear.</p><p>“Just a little longer, please,” you sigh.</p><p>He chuckles, running a hand up your bare back and remaining inside of you.</p><p>A jagged scar on his shoulder catches your eyes. “This one’s new,” you muse, running your thumb over the raised skin before planting a soft kiss.</p><p>Boba smirks. “I’m getting older. Not as fast as I was,” he mumbles, brushing a lock of hair out of your face. It was true; you could see the subtle changes in his face, but it was becoming on him. It made him softer.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” you mumble, your face calm against his chest.</p><p>“No,” Boba answers. “Do you want me to stay?”</p><p>“Mmhm… I… I missed you. Will you be here when I wake up?”</p><p>“Only if you ask me to.”</p><p>“I’m asking.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>